


To the Land of the Dead

by Kitkatzgr8



Series: Corpse Groom [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Corpse Bride AU, M/M, My poor babies, logan is a rat instead of a maggot, roman just needs some hugs, sanders sides au, sanders sides corpse bride au, whoops I made another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatzgr8/pseuds/Kitkatzgr8
Summary: After waiting for years, Roman’s beloved has finally come to save him. The question is... what now? And why did his prince faint upon kissing him? Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?





	To the Land of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta admit, I liked Part I better, but I'm still happy with how this turned out (especially since I can't romance asdfghjkl h e l p)

Roman could only vaguely feel something being slipped onto his hand and, not being fully awake, had instinctively grabbed onto the touch.

 

It was only once he felt a pull on his arm, became noticeable of something encircling his ring finger, and felt a strong warmth radiating through his hand from the outside touch, that he realize what was going on. If he had any tears left to shed, he knew that his eyes would be filling up right now. Because, and he couldn’t believe that he was actually thinking this, it was finally happening.

 

His savior, his knight in shining armor, his prince or princess, or any form of royalty in between, was finally here to save him.

 

And, it took some effort to get there, but he did finally make it. A cold rush of wind was hitting his face, he was stretching his limbs out for the first time in too long, light was falling into his skin, and he was out. Out of the prison of a grave he had been trapped in for longer than he even knew. He stumbled as he stood up too fast, roots and dirt clods finally giving up their hold on his rotting body. His right arm was most definitely gone, which was a strange feeling as he could still feel and move it (though he still kept a tight grip on his savior because it had been too long for him to let go now), but he’d worry about that later. Brushing off the dirt from his suit (it used to be so crisp and white, he almost didn’t want his new partner to see him like this), he took a few experimental steps, listing to the side as he tried to find his footing. Taking a moment to admire the beauty of the moonlight falling on the snow-dusted trees around him, he slowly turned around on unsteady feet to take it all in.

 

Then, his eyes fell on _him_.

 

Roman was sure if he still had breath, it would’ve just been taken away.

 

A man, looking angelic as the moonlight fell lightly on him and dusted his lovely features in a soft purple-blue glow, stood there, looking at him with large doe-like eyes.

 

His savior.

 

His _husband_.

 

His worn suit coat was a dark grey, a faded pattern showing that there had been originally a simple design of lines in a lighter color. His pants were worn as well, though still in carefully kept condition. In fact, the only new looking article was the bright lavender tie peeking out from where his hands were clutched tightly over his chest, Roman’s right arm still holding tightly onto his. It was a traditional groom’s attire, and Roman couldn’t help but feel his busted heart throb happily at that. His husband, though obviously not rich enough to afford a new outfit for the occasion, had still put on his best to ask Roman for his hand.

 

Maybe not a prince of noble birth, but this beautiful being was already as good as royalty in Roman’s heart.

 

He saw his beloved’s beautiful eyes roam his own body, then slowly trail up to his face. Their eyes connected, and Roman swore he felt a spark zap between them. He couldn’t help but smile, and, taking a moment to quickly smooth his wild hair (he was known for having notorious bedhead even while alive, and though he didn’t have a mirror, he was sure being buried for years was going to have a similar effect) before stepping carefully towards the other.

 

The man’s soft lips parted in surprise at the movement, and Roman tried to remain calm and not run towards him immediately at the adorable expression. However, that resolve only lasted for two more steps, after which, not being able to control himself any longer, he strode forward and closed the distance. His hand rose to cup the other's face, tilting it up slightly so that he could look his beloved in the eye. “I do,” he said quietly, willing his voice to not crack with unuse. He hoped that his words could carry the emotion he was feeling behind it properly, just to show this man how much he loved him, was grateful for him, how long he had been waiting…

 

_...Dee used to say he had the most intriguing voice of anyone he had ever known, capable of telling the greatest stories flowing with emotion…._

 

Shaking his head slightly to rid his thoughts of a man’s voice hissing sweet nothings into his ear, he focused back on the other’s perfect face, waiting for a response to his acceptance of the vows. He could almost hear a heartbeat pounding in his ears as he waited in the silence, even though he knew that was impossible.

 

“-man… Roman, I said to stop. Are you even listening to me?” Roman finally became aware of a small voice whispering into his ear, syllables turning up to a squeak at the end.

 

Oh, he had almost forgotten that Logan had been curled up in his hair when he had made his way towards his new husband. He fought the urge to slap the rat away from his position behind his neck, wanting to enjoy this moment with just him and his partner, but didn’t want to make any sudden moves and risk frightening the man in his arms.

 

“W-W-What?” his beloved managed to breathe out and, with a pang in his heart, Roman realized that he could feel the man shaking, glassy eyes showing that he was utterly terrified.

 

The poor thing. He must’ve been so scared as to have been faced with a possible rejection from him. Making a small noise of sympathy, Roman gently traced the shivering man’s face with his freezing hand, almost gasping at the warmth even a small action like that provided. Quickly flicking a strand of wild hair out of his eyes, he looked lovingly at the man in his arms. “Oh, no need to fear, my dashing hero,” he said softly, hand falling away as he stepped closer to the trembling man. And oh, the warmth blossoming from the man was almost too much, _so warm, so safe so comforting so unlike_ **_him-_ ** “I accept your proposal wholeheartedly. You no longer have to fear my rejection.”

 

“Roman, you absolute numbskull, please step away from him, he is obviously terrified,” he heard Logan’s voice in his other ear, and he instinctively shivered as he felt the touch of tiny paws scamper around the back his neck. Now at his other ear, he heard the voice begin to whisper again as a wiry tail slapped the back of his head. “You are a _corpse_ , Roman. He needs time to adjust!”

 

Ignoring the promptings from his tiny friend, his hand wandered down to where the other’s lay at his side. As he reattached his arm, he saw the other’s eyes following his movements, then gasp as he finally loosened his grip. Wincing in empathy, Roman hurried to apologize. “So sorry about that, my dear,” he said quietly, pulling back slightly to examine the break between the elbow and the lower arm. “I was just a tad… stuck, under the earth, and was worried if I didn’t have a tight enough grip, I might lose you.” And he was, he was so worried that he would be left there, under the suffocating earth, unable to escape and see the one who had saved him, unable to _be_ with him...

 

“Y...y-y-you… y-y-you’re…” His dearest still couldn’t stop shaking, and Roman could see that his breathing was becoming faster than what he remembered as being normal.

 

“My prince, do not be afraid,” Roman tried again, trying to push every bit of comfort and compassion he was feeling for the man in front of him into his words. Drawing himself once again closer to the man, he almost giggled when he could feel the living man’s heartbeat fluttering through their bodies. “It is but one more step we must take together to finish the ceremony. Then we may be together... 'til death do us part.” What was once delightful was turning into concern, for surely, his lover’s heartbeat shouldn’t be going that fast...

 

Gently carding his skeletal hand through his beloved’s hair, he slowly pulled the other even closer towards him. The man all but collapsed into his grasp and Roman, taking that as a good sign (...swooning… swooning was good, right?), brought their lips almost to touch… and then hesitated.

 

...It was a bit quick, was it not? …

 

...but they _were_ married, and Roman _had_ been waiting for this moment for so long… His beloved would be pushing him away if the kiss was unwanted, would he not?

 

“Roman, he looks like he’s about to enter into a classic vasovagal attack,” he heard Logan hiss into his ear, whiskers tickling the corpse’s neck. “His breathing is erratic, and his heart rate is far too fast. You should step away and explain yourself before-”

 

“You may now kiss the groom,” Roman whispered tenderly, blocking out the rat’s words before he pressed their lips together, him almost shivering at the warm touch because it was _so warm and soft and sweet and warm it had been so long since he had felt something other than the cold embrace of death and he had never thought he’d be able to feel this feeling again..._

 

And then his prince’s weight was fully pulling on him, and, eyelids fluttering back open, he saw that the other had fainted in his arms.

 

His eyes widened and, gently lowering the now unconscious man to the forest floor, Roman knelt, laying the man’s head in his lap. “Oh…. my love… I guess the excitement must’ve been too much for you.”

 

Feeling the familiar scurry of small paws as Logan traveled down the back on his suit and onto the forest floor, he lost sight of the rat until the dark-furred creature popped up next to his husband’s head. Checking to make sure the unconscious man was breathing, the rat huffed, then scrambled atop his head. “What were you _thinking_?” he demanded, rubbing at his left eye in irritation. The lighter markings around his eyes had always reminded Roman of spectacles, and, not for the first time, he smiled as the motion reminded him of how someone in his old life used to adjust his glasses whenever he was mad at him. Not that it happened very often, since he was, and still continued to be, practically perfect in every way.

 

“Bold of you to assume I was thinking, Lo. Love has no place for thinking. The real question _should_ be what was I _feeling_.” Sighing in a lovesick manner, Roman turned away from the rat sitting atop his lover’s head and looked up to where the moon seemed to be sitting directly over them. “It  was wonderful, oh so wonderful. I was... I was feeling a feeling that feels like a chocolate chip muffin smells…”

 

Logan blinked in confusion. “I’m sorry, what? Is that normal?”

 

“So soft and comforting and warm… Logan, he’s so warm… and not just in body, in _spirit_. With him in my arms, I feel alive again.”

 

“Impossible. You still are not breathing, I sense no heartbeat, not to mention that you are still missing many functions necessary to be considered alive.”

 

“I’m aware that I’m physically dead, okay? I said _feel_ ! Figuratively alive, you following me?” Clearing his throat again, the corpse looked back down at the man resting in his lap and smiled, jumping back into his heartfelt monologue once again. “And when we kissed, oh, Logan, I wish your tiny body was capable of feeling such a surge, nay, such a _waterfall_ of emotions! Warmth and comfort and safety, this, my savior gives me with only a look from his deep and knowing eyes.”

 

The rat made a sound that sounded suspiciously like gagging, and Roman shot him a glare.

 

“Oh, my apologies. Please continue on about all the disgusting feelings that I am too infinitesimal to comprehend.”

 

Throwing his hands up, Roman sighed loudly. “Never mind, the moment is gone! Thanks a lot, _rat_.”

 

The creature huffed, and this time moved his paws to dislodge some bits of dirt from his chest fur. A few spots of lighter fur on the front of the rat had always, along with the ‘glasses’ marks, looked like a tie to him, making it look like the creature was now adjusting his tie. Honestly, the image was rather fitting for the intelligent rat.

 

Cutting off his train of thought, Logan began to speak again. “Well, going back to the issue at hand… what did you think immediately after I said to back away and explain yourself first? I thought that I made myself very clear on the best course of action to take.”

 

Distractedly tracing the outline of his partner’s face, Roman repeated the question. “What did _I_ think.... _directly_ after you said that?”

 

“Correct.”

 

“...I thought: Oh, I’m going to kiss him.”

 

Corpse and rat sat there a moment, eyes locked on one another before the rat threw his paws in the air. “You are _incorrigible_!”

 

“Oh, what, Logan? Do you think he just wandered into the woods, went ‘ _oh look at this random corpse’s hand_ ,’ then proceeded to proclaim the wedding vows, quite perfectly, I might add, then just slip a ring onto my finger?” Looking down at the unconscious man ( _his husband!_ he thought almost giddily) resting his head in his lap, he gently pushed his bangs away from his forehead. “He found me. He found me and he saved me. He let me join the land of the living again so I could be with him, he gave me that connection to life. And, do you know why? It’s because, _and don’t look at me that way Logan, you know it’s true_ , it’s because true love always finds a way.” Watching the hair fall back into place, Roman once again smoothed his beloved’s hair back so he could more closely examine his face. His eyes raked his features almost hungrily; it had been so long since he had seen a living being, and he had surely never seen someone with such charm about him.

 

The rat sighed and scratched at his eye again. Looking at Roman gently stroking the hair of the other… the man was happier than he had seen him in all the time he had known him. And… well, the other had said the vows before placing the ring on Roman’s hand. There was no way that was a fluke (well, actually, there were _many_ ways that this was all just a big accident, and the man’s reaction to Roman was only more proof towards those, but he’d let the two have their moment). Tail flicked back and forth as he weighed his options, he then sighed once more before jumping to the forest floor. Scrambling up the back of Roman’s torn suit, Logan took his usual place on the other’s shoulder before beginning to speak.

 

“Alright then… say I, _hypothetically_ , agree with your assessment of the situation. He was nervous about the proposal, then fainted from excitement. Even still, what do you both do now? It’s not like you can go live with your husband in the town! I'm not sure anyone would allow a house to be bought by one with a connection of this caliber to the dead. They are very religious people, Roman, and this apparent necromancy would be treason!”

 

“I could go see _him_ ,” Roman whispers, an entirely different emotion bleeding through his words. “Mother and father wouldn’t... they wouldn't want that, but… I know _he_ would give us a place to stay. He said he would.”

 

“He said that he would when you promised you’d come back to him after you and the Lord got married. That was when you were alive, Roman. That offer is as dead as you are now.”

 

“No! Not him!” Eyes flashing with anger, Roman turned to glare at the rat. “You don’t know him, he would never…. Not… not him… he would still love me… he would still… You just don’t understand!”

 

Deciding just to let it go, Logan flicked his tail lightly against Roman’s nose. “Alright, let us add even more hypotheticals to the situation. What if we kept that as a backup plan and think of something else for now, hmm?”

 

Roman slowly nodded, going back to running his fingers through his partner’s hair, relishing how new and soft and warm it felt each time. Then, his eyes lit up. “What if we take him down with us?”

 

“No, Roman, you can’t be serious! Even these scenarios have to follow _some_ line of common sense!”

 

“He married me, Logan! He obviously wants to be with me!” Lightly brushing a thumb over the sleeping man’s lips, he smiled. “Yes, yes, this will do wonderfully!”

 

Wildly grasping at straws, Logan tried to come up with something to combat this. “Uh, no, maybe the first idea could work. You could go see your family? Or what about _him_? I’m sure that your own brother would-”

 

“Logan, can you please stop?”

 

The rat paused, closing his mouth slowly. He saw the other's eyes well up with a grimy liquid, and then quickly brush them away, taking a deep breath. “You know what? Maybe he would hate me. Well… not hate me. That puffball couldn’t hate anyone, lest his older brother. But… he could be disappointed. Disgusted, perhaps. You were right; things have changed. I… I couldn’t…” He sighed, then looked down at the man lying in his lap.

 

He really was gorgeous, but already he could tell that wasn’t the best part about him. How he managed to make such a dead person feel so alive again, how he managed to make him stop in his tracks with even just the memory of his deep eyes… even his adorable stutter, though he couldn’t wait to talk to him in a situation he was so terrified in that he couldn’t speak right... the things he gleaned from their short meeting, he knew that was only the tip of the iceberg of this creature. And he couldn't wait to finally get to sit down with his savior, his husband, and get to know what was under the surface. He wouldn't need anyone else, especially not anyone that was still living. Not his mother nor father, not Dee (no, _Dolos_ , he had to remind himself), and _definitely_ not his brother.

 

Slowly leaning down, Roman placed light kiss on the other's lips, then pulled away with a slight smile. “It’s official then. To the Land of the Dead,” he whispered quietly.

 

“To the Land of the Dead,” Logan echoed.


End file.
